


Hens and Doves

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: For now, the dove is unwilling to come back to her den, but a lioness is patient.





	Hens and Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Hens cluck and ruffle feathers, but never laugh. Their roosters shriek and kick up dirt and dictate the appropriate moments to flee back to their coop. A lioness could eat them all, but hens are hardly tasty meals. 

Doves coo and tuck their heads, but merely whimper and cry. The nest is ready for her. A lioness could devour her. A lioness just might. 

For now the dove is unwilling to come back to her den. Even doves know better than to trust lionesses, but a lioness is patient. A lioness orders more wine to hush the sniffles.

Hush.

Hush.


End file.
